


Ten Easy Steps

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander finds a way to enhance his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Ten Easy Steps  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xander  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Xander finds a way to enhance his life.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word warlock on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

He was tired of being everyone’s buttmonkey! Always getting his ass kicked. No more. It was time for him to stand up, make a stand even. Start being the guy not only able to take care of himself but others as well.

Xander nodded his head. That was what he wanted. _But how?_

A very old book, one he was sure he had never seen before was lying on the floor. As he glanced down at the title a huge smile spread across his face.

_How to Become A Warlock in Ten Easy Steps_

That was exactly what he needed.


End file.
